The gears to life
by YaoiAnime101
Summary: Most families have secrets. Murder,abuse, divorce, the list doesn't ends but Ayase never expected to find this in the house he grew up in. Can Kanou enlighten him?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: this old watch**

Ayase started his day like any other. With a cup of postal coffee and a plan for the day. He had already got himself dressed and fed. Since it was the weekend the only thing Ayase had to do was to check his mailbox on the first floor, and meet up with Erin and Tess. After running to the restroom to brush his teeth and fix his hair. The blond slipped on his dark blue van shoes and started down the metal stairs. He pulled his box key out along with the little plastic snoopy dog doll attached to it with a red ribbon.

"It's so quiet down here." said a voice from behind.

The college student jump and slammed his wrist on the bottom of the mailbox door. Ayase yelped in pain before pulling his arm up to examine the damage. He turned his head toward the direction of the voice he had heard.

"I'm so sorry." said the young man standing there.

He looked slightly stunned by the bang of Ayase's wrist and the box door.

"I don't mean to scare you." he commented while running over to Ayase to study his wrist.

"I'm truly sorry."

"No...It's ok." The blond insisted bending his wrist back and forth.

"But … but you watch is broken." said the boy with short black hair.

Ayase turn his arm over and the glass face of the watch fell out on to the marble floor and shattered into a million little pieces. Both boys look dumbfound by the smash. The black haired boy looked back up to the blond who seem to be troubled by the action. The blond look up at the boy with a pitiful smile. As Ayase lowed his arm all the hands of the watch fell to the ground along with the crown. The blond lifted his arm to prevent anymore parts from falling out. The black haired boy gazed down at the glass in remorse. Ayase look back up at the boy.

"Don't worry about it was an old watch." Ayase noted while crouching down to pick up the pieces to place it on one of the letters he get in the mail.

"I can fix it for you." the boy said while placing his glass on to the top of his head. He squatted down to aid the blond in the clean-up. Ayase now had a better look at the boy. He had blue eyes like his but they were a hint darker.

"If you what me to..." he added.

Ayase place the last pieces of the old watch that he could get in to the letter and bended it to prevent any of the pieces from falling.

"Ok" he responded.

Placing the envelope in his hands. Both boys stood up and brush of their pants off which the black haired boy had a harder time doing with one hand but managed. Ayase undid the buckle the old watch from his wrist and hand it to the boy with a smile.

"Your just gonna give me you watch without any questions?" he asked.

The blond rubbed the circular red mark on his arm.

"Well….what you name and how old are you." Ayase questioned.

The boy frowned with a confused look on his face.

"I'm Kaoruko Someya but you can call me Someya and I'm 21 years old." He noted.

"You?"

"I'm Yukiya Ayase but I prefer to be called Ayase and I'm 18 years old."

"I trust you with my watch." Ayase pointed out "Anyway it doesn't have any value to it other than old memories."

"Well I wasn't lying about being able to fix your watch. I didn't just said what came to my mind. "He explained.

"I was waiting for a harsh no or a million questions."

"I'm not that kind of person." The blond said

"I can tell." Someya commented.

"Well I will have it finished in 2 or 3 days." He claimed.

"I live on the top floor. Room E24."

The blond nod in acknowledgement.

"My number it B12."

Ayase grabbed his mail and keys. He looked at the clock next to the stairs.

"Someya it was really nice to meet you but I have to go." The teen pointed out.

"Ok" Someya said.

Ayase smiled and walked towards the stairs.

"Ayase." Someya called.

"Yes." Ayase answered turning to look at the black haired boy.

"It also was nice to meet" he replied slipping back on his glass.

Ayase nod as he pulled his now ring phone from his front pocket.

"Hello?"

**Cliffhanger oh how I hate them. But we will find out what happens in chapter 2. Also I made Someya younger than his real age and not an okama because I wanted him in the story but I couldn't find a way to bring him in as an okama. So he back to being just a boy but his plays a very important part in this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The yellow envelope **

Ayase ran as fast as he could. His' bag repeatedly smacked into his thigh. He turned corners, jetted across intersections and streets until he come to a halt in front of a café.

"Looks like your late Blondie" said a boy with sandy brown colored hair, light brown eyes and freckles.

"Well I forget my aunt's birthday." He indicated as he huffed and puffed for air.

"I had to buy her a gift"

"Ya Erin, what kind of nephew would Ayase be if he don't buy his dear old auntie a birthday present. Umm?" asked Tess as she threw her arm around the blond neck.

Erin rounded his eyes.

"Can we go in now?" Erin said while opening the door to the café.

Ayase nod and walked in.

"aww poor baby. Is it to hot for you out here?" Tess teased as she pinched his cheek.

Erin turned pink.

"Now that just adorable." She said in amusement.

Erin slapped her hand away for his face. He face was a brighter pink than before and his right cheek was crimson from the pinch.

"Feisty. I like that." Tess added as she walked in followed by an embarrass Erin.

"So what you get your auntie Rikako for her birthday um?" Tess asked as she sat down next to Erin and looped her wavy bright red hair behind her prieced ears.

"I got her a gift card for QUstyles and GBi" The blond said while looking through his bag.

"I have no idea what those stores carry." Said Erin.

"I think it like bathandbodyworks or Victoria secret."

"Oh….wait you go to those types of shop?" The brown eyed boy said with a puzzled expression.

Ayase nodded slowly.

"Is there something weird about that?" Tess asked.

"It just most guys I know wouldn't do that by themself unless they are with a girl." Erin informed.

"Some of my guy friends would freak at the idea of stepping foot in a store like that."

"Well Ayase isn't like you and your friends." Tess said.

"He's not afraid to look at panties and bra in public." The red head uttered pointing at the blond.

As Ayase look up his face changed from calm to surprised and embarrassed. He turned red and looked back at his friends who also look up. The waitress who wears an equally embarrassed expression looked at all three especially Ayase with an accorded stare.

The blond lower his head as he turned even redder that before. Erin was speechless and Tess looked down at Ayase with an amusement.

"I sorry about that she had a tough upbringing." Erin disclosed in a melancholy way. "The body of a 19 year old but mind of 9 year old. They say she has Gerascophobia and Gnosiophobia."

The waitress nodded.

"Are you ready to order?" She asked after coughing.

"Can I have a vanilla milkshake?" Tess asked.

The waitress nodded again.

"And I'll have caramel chiller." Erin adds.

"And you" she said with a sigh referring to Ayase.

"Nothing thanks" he answered with a slightly high pitch voice.

The waitress turns in her blue uniform dress and walk to the back of the café.

The 18 year old cover his face with his hands then combed his hair back with one swoop of his hands before his bangs pop back up to meet his forehead again. He then melted in his seat of embarrassment.

Erin turned to Tess who looked like she was having a good time.

"You make people's heads hurt" He snapped.

"I'm sorry I have a fear of growing up and of knowledge." Tess emphasized while batting her dark blue eyes.

"I couldn't have possible known that would happen"

Erin rounded his eyes for the second time today.

"ay Blondie are you ok" he asked.

The blond nodded

"But I won't come around here anymore."

"If you want I can get her fired" Tess offered.

"How in the world…I don't what to know" The brown eyed boy said while rubbing his forehead out of frustration.

"I'm just gonna say I know people and have skill." she joked.

"Oh really. Tell us more." Erin suggested.

"Nope. If I tell you anymore it could get us all killed" she said.

The waitress walked with tray in hand towards the table and set the drinks on it. She wished them a good day after they were done. Ayase, Erin, and Tess walked around town for hours looking in book stores, playing at the arcade, and watching random movies at the theater before going their separate ways. But it was genuinely a good day, well at least to Ayase it was. He walked to his apartment building then up the stair to his room. It around 9:30pm when he got around to noticed the unopened bills and letters.

The water bills, gas bills, and rent, etc was all there along with useless coupons for roofing, car parts, and laptops from Van's electronics. The blond sighed and sat back in his chair. He looked around the room out of boredom when he noticed the light yellow envelope on the floor in front of his door.

"Were you come from?" He questioned as he crouch down to pick it up.

On the back was orange sticky note.

"_You forget you letter when you gave me the watch. I knocked on your door but you don't seem to be home. ~_ _Someya"_

Ayase had forgotten about this letter. He opened it and pulled out a photo. The blond turn pale. He flipped the picture of his father, mother and a tall man with brown hair over to read the back.

"_Code:104835 _

_Box number: 213 _

_Place: kyotokita post office _

_The rest is in the box _

_~W.W to Ayase Yukiya"_

"Who is W.W." The teen said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meet my aunt**

"Hey Ayase….Ayase" Erin whispered.

"Jeez Erin just hold his nose" Tess suggested with a little force.

"Sorry to break it to you Tess but I'm not like you" Erin replied. "I don't like to suffocate people in their sleep especially in public".

"Oh look at me I'm Erin I'm a goody two shoes also I like watching sex in the city every Wednesday night" The red headed girl said in a deep mocking voice.

"Tess we both know that not true" Erin protested.

"Fine every Tuesday night" she said.

The brown hair boy rolled his bright brown eyes and sighed.

"Come on Ayase wake up before I strangle her."

"Let me do it" Tess insisted as she ripped of the long thin white feather on her necklace. "I've been waiting to us this."

"Wait what are you are doing" Erin asked.

"Hey just watch" she noted as she moved Ayase hair from over his ear.

She brushes the feather across his ear. Ayase murmur as his shoulder shoot up to meet his left ear. Tess giggled and repeated the action to his right ear than again to the left. Ayase eyes open slightly as Tess was about to abuse his right ear once again.

"What are you doing" he muttered.

Tess looked at the blond in surprised.

"Erin told me to" she quickly replied as she shoot up from crouching and sat next to him.

Ayase rubbed his ears after he yawned.

"We are getting off in five minutes. Ok" Erin stated.

Both Ayase and Tess nodded.

Ayase spent his five minutes staring out the window while Tess texted her mom and dad about how the train ride to Kyoto was.

"**Kyoto, Japan" **The conductor said over the speaker.

"**Please retrieve your belongings and exit to the right of the train"**

"Let's head to you aunt's house first ok" Erin suggested.

Ayase agreed. As he led the way Tess ask all kind of question about her.

"So how many kids does she have?"

"Tess can't you just ask her when we get there instead of asking Ayase?" Erin asked. "You know he's not her keeper right?"

"Erin I'm talking to Ayase right now." Tess said "some time you're so rude."

The brown haired boy couldn't help but look at Tess with a bewilder look. He fought off the urge to say something back.

"Tess her house is right there so you can ask her if you what." The blond stated.

"Ok Blondie but just for you" Tess said as they walk up the concrete stairs.

Ayase pushed the button that rang the bell. The white door swing open half way and a woman who look like she was in her 40's with deep brown hair and eyes point her head out. She looked at all three then swung open the door.

"Ayase!" she said as she lifted her arm to hug the blond.

Ayase embraced his aunt with a giant smile.

"You guys are so early." she stated in surprises.

"Ya but I wanted to see you." Ayase responded. "It been forever since I've seen your." He said in a sad childlike manner.

"I miss you too" Rikako admitted as she rushed her hand over the boy's head to expose his forehead.

She kissed it in a motherly manner than released her hand so his bangs could meet his forehead again.

"Come in you guys." She said waving them in. "You guys are lucky it only windy out. It's been rain cat and dog all week. We had to close the restaurant because of all the water that would form in the dining area."

"Well that sucks." Tess commented.

"Ya but we wouldn't want a lawsuit because someone broke their leg in our restaurant." Noted a deep voice.

Everybody snapped their head up to the stairs to the second floor.

"Uncle Tetsuya!" The blond bellowed.

I black haired man looked down at Ayase and smiled.

"How's my favorite nephew?" he commented as he walk down the stairs.

"Uncle I'm you only nephew." The teen corrected with a tilted of his head.

"Oh well I guess I can't butter you up with that line anymore" the older man said.

Ayase shook his head.

"Well all I get to say it that you and Tetsuo grow up to fast. I remember when I could get you to do almost anything with that line" he noted with a sigh.

Ayase give his uncle a pitiful smile.

"Where is Tetsuo anyway?" he asked.

"There days we hardly get to see him." Tetsuya said. "His always comes home but it either late at night or early in the morning. Your Aunt and I are getting too old to wait around for him."

"He's most likely with those hoodlum and that tramp doing something troublesome." Rikako added in a bitter way.

Ayase looked down at the ground as the tense silent spread.

"Well let get you guys to you room ok." Tetsuya said.

Everyone agreed. Tetsuya lead them to the second to last door on third floor.

"This is the only big room with 2 beds in the house. There a couch over and the closet is empty." The older man said as all three teens walked in.

"Young lady are you sure that you're ok with sleeping in here with the boys?" he asked.

Tess nodded with a reassuring smile.

"Ok." Tetsuya replied as he lifted.

"Now we get to make a sleeping arrangement." Erin stated.

"I guess I'll sleep on the couch." Ayase noted.

"No, Erin and I will just sleep in one bed and you sleep in the other." Tess said.

The brown haired boy's eyes widen at comment.

"What!"

"Don't pretend that you don't hear me." The red head announced.

"B-but You can't do that." Erin responded in a high voice.

"Why Can't I." Tess questioned. "I did it before."

"I didn't know you were there!" he snapped.

"Oh you known I was there."

Both Erin and Ayase turned bright red.

"Stop joking around Tess."

"Ok ok. But my decision has not changed." She replied.

"But Tess I said." Ayase started.

"Ayase no." She yelled butting in to his sentence. "This is basically your house I'm not gonna put you on the couch because there only two beds."

"Well why don't you sleep on the couch?" Erin asked.

Tess gasped in shock.

"Erin! I'm a lady and ladies don't sleep on couches. Be lucky I'm not putting you on the couch." She pointed out as she throw her things on the green bed and walked out the door.

"TESS!" Erin yelled but the red head pretended not to hear him.

He groaned as he turned to face Ayase.

"Erin like I said before I sleep on the couch." The blond informed.

"No its fine. She usually calms down around 9:00." Erin disclosed. "She so quiet at night. It when she wakes up thats the problem. It just too early for a musical some times. Too early."

"I'm going down stairs. Are you gonna stay up here?" He asked.

Ayase nodded.

"Ok" The brown eyed boy said as he walked out and shutting the door.

Ayase plopped on to the blue bed after setting his things to the side. He stared at the ceiling. He thought about the letter, his aunt and uncle, even his troublesome cousin that he hadn't seen in years. Before he knew it he was out like a light.


End file.
